under_rated_kaijufandomcom-20200215-history
Jikiro
Jikiro '(ジキロ ''Jikiro) is the second Terror-Beast to appear in Episode 1 of Zone Fighter. '''Subtitle: Magnetic Terror-Beast (磁力恐獣 Jiryoku Kyōjū), or Magnetic Dinosaur. Appearance Jikiro has a robotic appearance with it’s entire body being made out of metal. It has a hunchback with two metal panel-like antennas, an orb in-between the panels, and a big race car-like fin right on top. On it’s back are a row of red spinal tubes that goes down it’s back and tail. It’s tail has a large red fin at the end with metal orbs sticking up by it and a second pair of “leg” underneath the base of it. It’s face has a mechanical dinosaur-like appearance with horns on each side of the head, has two rectangular-shaped antennas on top of it’s head, and has a red fin on it’s chin. On Jikiro’s left arm is a circular-plate that holds a clamp-like claw while it’s right arm has a metal box with four stick-like claws sticking out. Biography Three Garoga aliens were sent down to Earth to look for the Zone Family and kill them. When the leader, Gold, hears from that the Zone Family will soon be gathered up at an abandoned building, he says they’ll prepare to launch a Beast-Missile from their base. Gold commands his subordinate, Silver, to launch the Terror-Beast, named Jikiro, and the Beast-Missile containing the said Kaiju is launched down to Earth. When the three Garoga aliens fail to kill the Zone Family, along with their neighbor and her son, Hikaru, Hotaru, and Akira fight them off as Zone Fighter, Zone Angel, and Zone Junior while everyone else escapes. While they escape, they witness the Beast-Missile flying through the sky and head toward the abandoned building. After Zone Fighter destroys the Garoga Aliens, after they merged together into the Terror-Beast, Red Spark, the Beast-Missile arrives and drops a container into the sky. Once container blows up, the Magnetic Monster, Jikiro, is unleashed. Once Zone Fighter faces his next opponent, he charges toward the start the fight, but Jikiro fires an Magnetic Beam that stuns Zone Fighter. Once Jikiro demonstrates it’s magnetic power by pulling in a gas tank and an electric tower, Zone Fighter goes back to fighting the Terror-Beast. Unfortunately, due to Zone Fighter using up his energy from fighting Red Spark, he is too weak against Jikiro. Jikiro uses it’s magnetic power to pull Zone Fighter in with it’s clamp claw and knock him down to the ground. Jikiro suddenly sees an airplane coming by and uses it’s magnetic force to pull it in to crush it. Zone Fighter uses the last of energy to knock away Jikiro and save the airplane. Upon seeing Zone Fighter in trouble, Zone Angel and Zone Junior call out their rescue plane, Smokey, and in order to help out. As Jikiro continues humiliating Zone Fighter by pulling him in with it’s magnetic force just to keep knocking him down, the father of the Zone Family, Yoichiro, uses Bolt Thunder from the Zone Great to shoot a thunder bolt at Jikiro’s left wrist, blowing it’s magnetic clamp off. As Zone Fighter still tries to continue fighting back, Zone Angel and Zone Junior uses Smokey change the marker on Zone Fighter’s antenna, replenishing his energy. With his energy restored, Zone Fighter starts beating down on Jikiro until the Magnetic Monster is on the ground. With Jikiro in the ground, Zone Fighter summons his Meteor Missile Might and fires his wrists cannons at the tail fin, disabling Jikiro’s magnetic force. Jikiro gets back up, but Zone Fighter throws continues shooting at the Terror-Beast until it finally blows up. Powers/Abilities Magnetic Beam: With the magnetic power coming from the red fin on it’s tail, Jikiro can fire a magnetic bolt from the four stick-like claws on it’s right hand. Magnetic Wrists: Jikiro is able to pull any metal object toward it by using the magnetic force from it’s wrist. It’s right hand spreads the magnetic power while it’s left arm pulls the metal object in. The magnetic force can move 5,000 tons of metal. Category:Kyodai Hero Kaiju Category:Robot Kaiju Category:Space Kaiju Category:Bipedal Kaiju Category:Toho